Intelligent Design
by LimeGreenPiggyofDoom
Summary: Sherman/OC- Sage brings an old friend to join the team, Sherman falls for her. But she isn't human no matter how much she may appear to be. But are all things as simple as black and white, or is there more to this new exotic creature.
1. Chapter 1

_**Intelligent Design**_

First off I haven't done this in like 5 years so hang with me on that one. Secondly I own nothing, third I am going with the idea that all members

of the Battle Force five are legal adults in their early 20s. I know I've read they are teenagers but that just doesn't make much sense to me. I'm

hoping once I get through the opening things will being to go much smoother. I'm all about reviews, the more the better, but please no bashing

of the story.

**Opening**

It had been 6 weeks since the Battle Force 5 had returned to the garage to see a purple being standing with Sage. She looked similar to the

Blue Sentient, but was a Violet color, with long violet hair, a thin tall form. She looked like a shadow, with deep green orbs for eyes. As soon as

the being had seen them a loud whip cracking sound thundered through the garage. Then were the purple being had been, a beautiful young

women stood. Long crimson red hair stood out, deep tan skin, and those stunning emerald eyes. She was amazing, thin, 5'8 and no more than

110 lbs. A tight strapless violet dress clothed her going only to mid thigh. Sage smiled at the team.

"This is Nebula, she is an old friend of mine. She is a Drolic, a being similar to a sentient. She has the ability to conform to any organic beings. Her

race is of travelers, I requested her to come and join your team. She knows much about the battle zones you enter and even more about the

creatures who live in them." Sage then turned and left without another word leaving the team to stare in amazement at the creature before

them.

"Staring is not kind in any dimension" Nebula stated, she hand outstretched to Vert. The leader of the Battle Force 5 calming took the hand and

shook it. "This is not my first visit to Earth, but I must admit I have not been here in many Earth years." The group continued to stare

dumbfounded.

**Chapter 1- Not Human**

In the following weeks Nebula had shown herself to be more than a simple help, her knowledge of the Battle Zones was incredible. She had not

left her human form in that time but to change into large cats such as a tiger and leopard, this generally had occurred while at the garage. Her

ability to shape shift was quickly realized by the group. It allowed the Drolic the ability to pull of physical fetes the others could never imagine

doing. It also made her much more interesting to them, she had shown very feline tendencies in the way she walked to how the simplest of

movements where done. Everything was feline in nature, it was gracefully yet deadly. She fit into the group well and enjoyed the company she

had long missed. Video games with Spinner, dancing with Stanford, Marshal Arts with Zoom. Agura had even taken her shopping, it was a nice

change of pace for the Drolic to be around a female or two. It reminded her of her past time with Sage. Nebulas favorite time however was spent

working with Sherman. His intelligence was a nice change of pace, it was like being home again. When she had received Sage's communication

she was unsure about joining the team. The idea of being with humans and staying in one place was scary. Humans where known to be cruel

and in many ways savage in their ways. However, in the past weeks Nebula had come to the decision that these humans were none of the

stories that were told to young Drolic children. The thought of home, of the tribes her father had once controlled made her heart fall.

"Sherman, I would like you to take Nebula to where you humans have caged animals, I believe it's called a zoo. Several different species in one

place will allow her to pick up more genetic codes in case she needs them later on. While she holds most of the large feline codes from previous

visits there is always room for more in her system." Sherman stopped and looked at Sage. The thought of Nebula picking up genetic codes made

sense to the man. It would explain how she was able to transform into a human so quickly, and the ability to turn into big cats. He couldn't help

but find the beautiful woman's ability fascinating on many levels. Not to mention the feline like movements where super sexy, Sherman couldn't

help be drawn to her. She was amazing in so many ways, every time she touched him, he felt his heart burst. Her smile was magnetic, it was like

looking at an angel.

"I can take her anyplace you want Sage, In fact, let me go find her now." Sherman went to turn, only to find Vert standing behind him.

"She's in the Buster already, Sage told me to get her, and watch it Sherman, don't do anything you will end up regretting". Sherman rolled his

eyes. He knew better Nebula no matter how much she looked human was not human. His body could think otherwise, but as long as he kept his

mind straight it wouldn't matter. Plus it wasn't like the Drolic would ever be interested in him. She was here stopped in her never ending travels

to help Sage. Sherman walked slowly towards the Buster, Nebula was here till she left, wasn't that what Sage told them last week after over

hearing a conversation between Zoom Spinner, and him about how beautiful, sexy, smart, just plain wonderful Nebula was. Spinner had begun

jumping around singing the KISSING song. Sherman was so embarrassed that Sage had heard the commotion, but even more embarrassed that

Vert also had. The leader had made it clear to Sherman not to get overly attached to Nebula, at least not openly to the exotic looking beauty. His

heart pounded in his chest as he climbed into the vehicle, it was going to be a long and yet very short day.


	2. Almost Human

**Chapter 2- Almost Human?**

The drive to the zoo had been somewhat quiet, every so often Sherman would point something out to Nebula. He quickly realized that when

Agura had said the Drolic knew all about human society she was right. Nothing shocked the beauty, nothing was odd or strange. She knew what

to say to whom and when. It was as if she had spent her entire life living on Earth. Sherman had to keep reminding himself that she was not

human.

Once inside Nebula walked over to the camels, she watched them for a few moments, read what was listed on the sign and shrugged.

"I've never liked Camels, but Sage told me all the animals. This will only take a moment" She turned to Sherman and smiled. The smiled made

Sherman warm inside, he wanted to put his arm around Nebula as she studied the animals. She closed her eyes softly, when they opened they

were a solid deep violet color. After a few moments she blinked and looked back up at the taller man eyes gleaming emerald once more.

"One down, many more to go I guess" She looked around obviously viewing the other humans present, before pulling on Sherman's arm. "Let's

go this way, birds are good, being able to fly is always a good thing." Sherman followed, wondering if Nebula had felt the same stunning jolt at

the touch that he had felt. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced around. Nobody had noticed the change in the Drolics eyes not that it

surprised him. If there was one thing he knew it was people's ability to ignore what was happening right around them.

A while later, Nebula walked over to a tent where they were selling several items. She picked one up and turned to Sherman. "I think one of

these is in order, my father used to say memory enhancement is always important to never forgetting. Which now that I think about it was a

pretty weird thing for him to say." Sherman stayed silent for a moment. Nebula had never spoken about her family or her life. It wasn't like she

hid it, but still to suddenly hear her quoting her father was a new experience. Their trip through the zoo was far from quiet, but it was simple

things, what animals they liked, what ones would be the most help in the battle zones, some stuff about his family, about growing up with

Spinner for a brother, but nothing so personal about Nebula herself.

"That's a camera, it takes pictures" He could have slapped himself, it was perhaps the dumbest thing to say. It was obvious the woman knew

exactly what a camera was, what it did, and how. The smile he received in response was worth the stupidity though. Her eyes gleamed, and she

laughed slightly.

"I know what a camera is, and what it does Sherm." The sound of her voice was giggling, and she seemed to think what he had said was funny.

Sherman reached for his wallet, only to discover Nebula was already in the middle of paying. "I've been here before, and well hidden funds never

disappear. But thanks for the thought, its sweet."

Sherman was shocked he had never thought of it before, but it made sense that if she had been to Earth before she would have money. Plus

she thought it was sweet he was going to pay. He shook his head slightly, trying to remind himself that this was not a human, and that her

interest was purely educational, their trip to the zoo nothing more than a safer mission. Although at that moment he thought he would rather be

fighting Sark then trying to hid his want for the women in front of him. The employee looked back and forth between the two.

"You have to let your boyfriend pay sometimes sweetheart otherwise he'll feel like you don't need him"

Nebula smiled at the man in response and looked at Sherman without missing a beat. "He knows I need him, after all whose going to buy me

that big shiny diamond ring someday". Sherman was taken completely off guard when she grabbed his hand and dragged him out from under

the small tent. "I'll tell you what you can buy me a stuffed tiger when we go to leave." She told him, but his mind was stuck on her diamond ring

comment. It made so many things go through his head, so many possibilities swing through. He found himself thinking of what that would be like,

to marry her, to have her forever. He thought about having children with her, what they would look like, and not in the human/non human sense.

He wondered if Nebula knew what flirting was, she probably did, it was a common enough idea. He tightened his hand slightly, it engulfed the

small long fingered one holding his. Not letting go of his hand she went over to the rhinos and snapped a couple pictures. He let himself get

trapped in that moment, taking his own mental pictures, he knew one thing he never wanted to forget what her hand in his felt like. Her eyes

changed for a moment, it was as if the more she copied the faster it went. She yelled smile and snapped a picture of the younger Cortez brother,

still shocked by what she had said in the tent. His mind was traveling a mile a minute, he had never thought about love, he had never believed

one could fall so hard so fast. He came out of his own little world just in time to hear Nebula yell something about Cheetahs as she took off on

him. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and sprinted after her.

Several animals later Nebula allowed herself to drop into a seat on a bench. Sherman walked to stand besides her only for the beauty to pull him

down next to her. She leaned back closing her eyes for a moment. The sun streamed down on her, she wore a dark green cami and a short jean

skirt. Her bright crimson hair was pulled up in ponytail. Sherman wanted to reach up and pull the hair piece out, he wanted to see it fall down

around Nebulas face, the way it looked when she brushed it out of her eyes. It was late in the afternoon, and he really didn't want to leave.

There was only the bears and Arctic animals left. He had been taken aback when Nebula bought the camera, since then he had watched her take

many photos. He kept allowing himself to imagine themselves a couple enjoying a nice warm sunny day at the zoo like so many others around.

Vert had warned him about getting close to the creature, bt at that moment she was far from just another battle zone creature, she was human,

more human then some Sherman had met. She opened her eyes, and glanced at him.

"We need our own picture" with that the young beauty asked an older women to take their photo. The women smiled, she was short with gray

hair. The essential grandmother figure. Nebula turned and came back near him.

"Have your girlfriend sit on your lap, it will be a cute picture to show your grandkids someday" Sherman was stunned, but grabbed Nebula pulling

her down onto his lap, she laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She wriggled slightly and within seconds he decided it was a

very bad idea. He could only control his body so well, and having the object of his late night fantasies sitting on him made it nearly impossible. He

had become thankful he didn't share a room with Spinner anymore. He couldn't even fool himself into thinking should Nebula feel his need she

wouldn't know what it was. Nebula threw her arms around Shermans neck and the older women snapped a couple pictures. While Nebula

thanked the women, Sherman tried to get himself under control. His mind was going so fast, everybody assumed they were a couple, was there

something he didn't know. He wondered if Nebula had thought about it, if she could possible feel the same way. He realized sadly that they

probably should leave sooner rather than later. What Vert had told him kept running through is head, don't get used to her, don't get to close,

she could leave anytime, her kind doesn't stay in one place for long. These were the same things Sage had told the group when Nebula had first

arrived. He forced himself to think and told himself that Nebula was simply fitting into the human culture. Everybody thought they were a couple

so she acted upon the assumption. It was the same basic concept of how she went about getting a battle key, don't fit assumptions its only

logical to go with the thought process. He thought about what Vert had told him, not to get to attached or too close to Nebula, he kept running it

through his mind. But that was nearly impossible when she was so beautiful, so funny, so sweet, and seemed so happy to be near him. He

wondered what had made him grab her and drag her onto his lap. He wasn't that kind of a guy, he was far from outgoing, far from daring, nope

he would leave that to his brother and Standford. Hell, Vert was the dashing one , quick to have a comeback or flirt with a girl and not just Grace

either. Nebula was more than likely upset with his actions even if she didn't show it. Sherman worked hard to convince himself of that thought.

He knew if he didn't control himself, didn't believe that Nebula would be put off, then he would get into a lot of trouble.

"Let's go get you that stuffed tiger, and get to the bears before it gets dark" He stood up and begin to walk away not looking back. Nebula

stopped, she was stunned at Shermans sudden change in demeanor. She thought they were having a good time, but she must have read the

large stocky male wrong. Her heart felt somewhat crushed, she had hoped having Sherman bring her on this outing, one Sage had been after

her to complete for weeks would give them time together alone. Time without the others to throw their input around. Time to see if there really

was something there. Sage thought the younger Cortez was attracted to Nebula, but Sage had been wrong in the past. Nebula slowly stood

and followed Sherman. She had never felt like this about another creature, she didn't want their day alone to end, but it appeared Sherman

Cortez had that exactly in mind.

Catching up to him, she leaned on him as they walked, she was thankfully when he put his arm around her. Only if she had known the fight

going on inside of Shermans head. Nebula could have fixed all his worries in a second, but instead she stayed silent letting him lead her into a

small store nearly the Big Cats.


	3. Feeling Human

**Human Feelings**

The ride back to the garage was silent, both parties stuck in their own thoughts. Nebula played with the stuffed toy in her lap. Sherman was so

sweet, she had been joking about buying the toy early in the day but he insisted. As they had left the zoo, Vert had contacted them to see how

much longer they would be, it was as if hearing the blond haired man's voice changed Sherman. His arm had dropped quickly from around her

shoulders. The loss of contact felt cold in more than just a physical sense. Since that call the Cortez brother had not spoken to her. She had

considered asking him to stop so they could have a bite to eat, but just his body movements told her it would not be a welcome suggestion.

Nebula was upset, there was nothing she could do to understand the man driving in front of her.

As they stopped reaching the garage she decided to take one last major chance for the day. She set the tiger next to her and unbuckled. Quickly

she leaned forward and wrapped her long arms around Shermans neck, snuggling her face into his neck around his seat. She could smell his hair

a cool and sweet yet masculine scent. He froze for a moment and she was concerned he was going to push her away. Instead however Sherman

reached up and pulled her tight against the back of his seat. She kissed him on the neck, and he thought he was going to lose it. He tried to move

in the tight confines of the Buster, he all but pulled Nebula over the seat. His hand brushed her uncovered thigh as the skirt was pushed up. His

lips finally found hers, and Sherman was in heaven. He had never kissed a women before who was so fiery, he was desperate in a way he had

never been. Suddenly, Nebula pulled away leaving him wanting and needing to feel her again. He watched as Nebula quickly claimed from the

Buster, and then noticed why she had. There standing in the doorway was Agura and Spinner. Everything fell around him, as he watched Nebula

walk quickly past the duo. He had a huge feeling he was in trouble, but why he really couldn't place because if that ass was not human he didn't

really think he knew what would count.

Spinner stood stunned, he had heard the Buster pull in and needed to discuss some things with his younger brother. When he had come across

Agura staring at the vehicle like she'd just seen something stranger then a talking lion, he would never have guessed as his eyes followed hers

what he would see. Nebula was on half on his brothers lap, making-out, he was pretty sure he'd seen his brothers hand go up her skirt too.

Nebula hadn't said anything as she walked past, but she had moved quickly out of the Buster when she realized they were being watched.

Spinner just couldn't wrap his head around what he'd seen. It wasn't that his brother had never been with a girl, a good looking, physically built,

and intelligent guy that he was. But he'd never seen his brother act like he just had. He watched his younger sibling slowly climb from the Buster

and walk over.

"I'm almost certain Vert warned you about getting involved with Nebula. She isn't human Sherman." The tall man looked down at Agura. He was

unsure how to argue with her. Yes, he knew Nebula wasn't technically human, but if it quacked like a duck, walked like a duck, and damn shook its

ass like a duck… then it was a duck. He knew that idea wouldn't go over well after all they lived in a world with some very illogical things… like

Hatch.

"I don't know what happened Agura, it wasn't like I planned on…" He was cut off by his older brother.

"Making out with a different species in the front seat of our car, jeez… I don't even want to think about it." Spinner as usual was overly dramatic,

Sherman looked down and him and shrugged.

"First off it's not like she is a robot or talking animal. Second you think she's hot" Spinner looked at his brother, yes he thought she was hot and

yes in a moment he would go for doing what his brother did but still.

"Vert is not going to be happy Sherman, we don't know much about Nebula besides Sage brought her here to help. We don't know her past or

even how long she is going to be here. What if she is.."

"Sage wouldn't of brought her to help us Agura, if she didn't feel safe with her around. Obviously these two have known each other longer then I

think we even assume." Agura threw her hands up in the air. Sherman wasn't going to listen right now that was for sure. Vert and Zoom would be

the best too people to have this conversation with him. She didn't want him hurt, or worse their mission compromised because Sherman had a

little crush. Sherman pushed past Spinner and Agura heading towards his room, it wasn't there business if he got involved with the Drolic or not.

Just as he reached his door he head Verts voice over the com. Rolling his eyes at the crappy timing, he headed to change into his suit and then go

deal with listening to his brother rant.

The Battle Zone was a dense jungle, it looked like Vadel and as Stanford pointed out smelled like Vandel. It obviously wasn't Vadel with it large

orange plants and dark blue leaves. The team had very little trouble getting the battle key, getting out of the zone was another thing. Upon

returning the teams vehicles needed a complete overhaul. Sherman set about working on the Buster, he was somewhat shocked when Vert

rather than Spinner started handing him parts and tools. That shock didn't last very long when he found out why the team leader had taken his

brothers spot.

"I heard from Agura what happened earlier. You need to be careful" Sherman felt angry but didn't show it, he wasn't angry at Vert or Spinner. He

was upset the team felt the need to but in, yet he understood their feelings.

"It was a kiss nothing more dude, just the day got to me, you try spending it with a hot chick who spends the entire day flirting with you" Vert

looked very unimpressed by Shermans claims.

"If it was just heat of the moment that's fine dude, but honestly you need to watch it." Sherman stopped working to look at the team leader. "I'm

serious, listen she might seen extremely human, I mean like totally human but she's not. There are so many what ifs? What if she isn't what we

think she is? What if something happens to you while your with her? What if she was to suddenly leave tomorrow Sherm." Sherman and Vert

looked at each other. Sherman took a deep breath he hadn't let himself think about all the possibilities of what could happen. He knew there were

dangers, after all knowing next to nothing about a species had shown its problems in the past.

"Man, we just want you to be careful. We get it, you like her, she's hot." Shermen pressed his lips together, and nodded to Vert.

"Man, your reading way too much into this. Spinner just freaks out easy and your riding on his crazy coat tails. She leaned to give me a hug and I

saw a chance to get some attention." Vert looked somewhat shocked, but nowhere near as shocked as Sherman was with what he had just said.

The leader of the Battle Force 5, patted Sherman on the back and handed him a wrench. The two got back to work, Vert feeling like he had

accomplished what was needed, and Sherman just feeling like a loser.

A couple hours later everybody decided to go to the diner. Nebula rode with Stanford and the ride was rather quiet for one with the loud mouth

royal. Nebula was thankful he didn't bring up Sherman, the entire time the team was looking to get out of the jungle dimension she knew

something was up. They weren't treating her different, but she had a feeling Sherman had caught more than his share of slack for what had been

spotted earlier in the day. She didn't understand how it was any of the other humans business what occurred between them. She was certain

Sherman was an adult and from past experience on Earth that meant he was left to make his own choices good or bad, in her tribe her father

would've demanded marriage for ruining his most prize possession. As the eldest daughter of the Emperor of a thousand tribes it would have

been expected. Granted, her people didn't take relationship for granted, not like humans. A Drolic shape shifter taking love and intimacy for

granted often found themselves unable to return to their pure form. Her much younger sister had been left on Vandel a century before, while the

tribe considered it a huge lose, Nebula had seen how happy her sister in a lioness form was raising cubs and making food. The saddest thing

about losing one's pure form to most Drolics was the knowledge that while the being may live in another form, the life span was solely based on

what was normal for that species rather than the several thousand years of a pure form Drolic. She also had long wondered though who exactly it

was sad for, the Drolic who left or the family who knew they would pass before anyone else. Stanford pulled into a spot and smiled over at her.

"Don't let them get to you luv, things will be just fine. Everybody here is always so serious, it is quite sad actually." With that he raced around and

let her out of the Reverb.

"Thanks Stanford, I just am trying to figure out how you humans take simple ideas and turn them upside down." He gave her a sad smile.

"I have no clue, like I said they are always so serious about everything" He leaned down and handed her the laptop case from inside the car, then

he jogged over to Zoom. She threw the strap or the case over her shoulder and leaned against the Reverb slightly, allowing the conversation she

had heard between Vert and Sherman go through her mind. She knew now that Sherman thought of it as just something that happened. It was

difficult, she was as much human at that moment as any of them, yet because of her upbringing what had occurred earlier in the day meant

everything. When she looked up she saw Sherman standing beside her, holding her stuffed tiger. She gave him a sad smile and took it, cuddling

the feline close.

"Listen about earlier today, I…" Nebula could not take hearing this kind of a speech from Sherman. She reached down and took his hand, he didn't

pull away but glanced towards the diners entrance where Spinner was standing waiting for him.

"I heard your conversation with Vert." Sherman looked at her oddly. "I was napping in the rafters, I wanted to be left alone and that's where I've

found to be the best location. Sage is the only one who will come looking for a Siberian Tiger up there." She pressed her lips tightly together, this

hurt more then she had expected. His hand was large and covered her keeping it warm and safe. Nebula pulled the stuffed animal to cover her

chest as if protecting herself. The cool desert air floated around the pair, Nebulas large thin sweater fell from her shoulder and Sherman found

himself moving it back with his free hand. "I know what you said, your right I'm not human, you don't know much about my past, but my people do

not take what occurred today, the whole day, not just when we returned seriously. I'm sorry if I misread your signals. I will be sure to not do so

again."

"You didn't misread anything Nebula, I just.." Sherman pulled Nebula close, his heart breaking. His lips grazed her forehead, he felt her pull away,

she hit his chest sadly and lightly with the stuffed tiger. It was as if she wanted to say something but instead she turned and walked away, she

didn't look back at him as she entered the diner walking past Spinner. Sherman rubbed his hands over his face, he couldn't help but feel like a

jackass, she was perfect, she was beautiful, exotic, understanding, smart, funny, everything he could want to ever have. Her comment about her

people not taking affection lightly caught him, made him feel even worse. He slowly walked towards his brother.

Once inside the diner Sherman for the first time in weeks sat between Spinner and Vert, while Nebula sat by Stanford and Agura. He felt alone in

the middle of a group, even without words the two had always sat beside each other from the very first time they had brought Nebula to Zekes.

Grace looked at the pair oddly, she had assumed they were together or going to get together something much have changed. As Nebula followed

Stanford to dance, the look on Sherman's face told Grace whatever had happened the larger Cotez was not over the slender crimson haired

women.

The ride home in the Buster was silent till Spinner tossed something into Sherman lap. Looking down he realized it was the small disposable

camera Nebula had purchased that morning, the one with pictures that he couldn't think of getting rid of.

"We need to make a stop before we get home." Spinner didn't argue with him at all. Sherman turned the Buster around and headed back towards

Handlers Corner. He might have Nebula anymore, but at least he could have the pictures of the day they spent together. He had never hoped so

much in his life that a picture came out.


	4. Very Human Feelings

Very human feelings

Weeks went by, the team watched the tension between Sherman and Nebula grow by leaps and bounds. It started with them not sitting on

the couch next to each other, than at the same time, even at opposite ends with Spinner in the middle. They worked fine together on missions,

they would talk and be civil, but it was obvious to everybody the two didn't want to be physically close to each other. Vert would watch as

Shermans jaw tightened while Stanford held Nebula close dancing at the diner, the look on his face when Zoom discovered she could speak his

native tongue and they started going to movie festivals together. He once saw Sherman harshly throw a part to the Buster after Nebula and

Zoom had left on the Chopper. Agura quickly noted when Vert told her what he'd seen that Nebula acted the same when Sherman would flirt

with Grace, or how she had shape shifted into a tiger pacing the garage for hours after Sherman left to take a girl he'd met on a date, she'd

even growled at Stanford when he made a comment. The two were not working to cause to the other pain, but they were both in deep pain.

Vert didn't know what to do, Sage refused to discuss the issue with him, telling him interfering in the matter would only make it worse.

It was late one evening when Nebula walked through the garage wearing a tight form fighting mid thigh gray sweater dress, it was a deep

v-neck. She had on 4- inch stiletto boots that were knee high. Her crimson hair was half pulled up, just barely off her face. A stray hair fell in

front of her eyes, her long neck and the way she walked made her look even more feline and more appear deadly than normal.

"Where you headed looking like that girl?" Agura was the first to speak to the Drolic, Nebula turned keeping her eyes off of Sherman.

"A date, I am meeting a friend at the movies." The group was slightly taken back, all but Zoom, he shrugged. He was not, going to,

however, admit he had set Nebula up with a friend of his, if for nothing else then driving Sherman crazy. Zoom couldn't understand nor wanted

to understand why Sherman wouldn't just accept Nebula and he needed to be together.

For a moment Shermans face fell, he had gone out on dates, he had watched Nebula leave with Zoom, and watched Stanford put his hands

places where only HIS hands should go, but a guy who wasn't in the group that wasn't on the list of ok things to him. He shook his head

slightly, covering his distraught look, and shrugging his shoulders. Nebula began to head out of the garage and the team dispersed to their

own activities.

Sherman saw his chance and slid out the side door. He hurried around the corner to see Nebula already looking in his direction, the younger

Cortez froze, his hand on the corner of the garage. Now that he had caught her he had no clue what to say, what was he supposed to say. I

can date any women the guys hook me up with but you can't go out with guys, it kills me when anybody touches you, I nearly killed Stanford

the first time he dirty danced with you, I can't stand the way you hold tightly onto Zoom when your behind him on the Chopper, it kills me when

you leave and I don't know where you're going, Spinner and I were nearly killed last week when I froze after seeing you thrown off a cube in a

battle zone. He just stared at her, she approached him, he imagined in his head her kissing him, him grabbing her like in the movies, lifting her

up and taking her back inside. They both had gone to great lengths the last several weeks to not be left alone. His mind was racing, this was

why they had not been alone in weeks. He knew he wanted her, he knew or at least assumed she felt the same. Being around the others

allowed him control, he wasn't used to having this little of it.

"Is there a problem with something Sherman?" Nebula stared at the man before her, she knew why he had followed her, at least assumed

she did. She crossed her arms over her heaving chest trying to protect herself. His eyes dug into her, making it difficult to be so close. Both had

put so much attention into not being near each other that now it was unbearable. Sherman reached his arm out, touching Nebulas arm. He

didn't know what he was doing, slowly he pulled her to him, she offered little resistance. His large arms wrapped themselves around her

slender former, he kissed her hairline gently. Nether said anything or moved for a long while till they heard Spinner calling for Sherman. Pulling

away slowly Nebula ran her hand along his jaw bone feeling the short stubble from the day. She laid her head on his chest, she could feel his

steady heart beat, and smell his scent. It was intoxicating, she heard the side door open, and Sherman pulled away unwillingly.

"You better…" He motioned to the salt flats before her, the road leading away from the garage. She smiled sadly, her eye glowed purple

and the whip like noise the whole team knew meant a transformation occurred. She flapped her wings slightly, shaking her head, and took off.

Spinner saw the hawk flying through the sky but thought nothing of it, finding his brother he looked at him oddly.

"You ok little bro?" Sherman looked down at his older brother.

"Yea, I'm fine big bro" It appeared to be all the reassurance Spinner needed, throwing a punch at his brothers arm, he smiled.

"Good, we're all getting ready to go to the Diner. I'm thinking banana milkshake extra pickles." Sherman turned and shrugged at his

brother. He knew turning the shake down would be a bad idea, it would make the team more worried about him. Slowly he followed his

brother, his eyes on the sky not seeing Nebula anyplace.

Nebula looked down at Sherman from the top of the garage, her legs hanging over the edge. The team would be leaving for the diner. She

chose to wait for them to leave before returning to the safety of the garage, she hadn't felt up to going out to begin with, now she knew she

couldn't.

The Diner was quiet when the Battle Force 5 walked in, there was a small group of girls in the back corner. Grace waved as they entered,

and wandered towards them.

"Wheres Nebula?" Grace had no idea how loaded her question was. Zoom smiled and answered her while Sherman pushed past him and

sat down. The girls nearby were giggling and pointing, he was in no mood for it. Vert looked at Sherman, and shook his own head.

"So Sherm, I have this friend who.." Sherman was already shaking his head, he knew where this was going and after realizing how deep

the sting was of Nebula leaving not going to happen.

"I really don't feel like it guys, not at all"

"Well how about those girls over there then, we could have a go at them right now to get your mind off things." If looks could kill Stanford

would be dead crossed Aguras mind and she silently willed the Brit to keep his always moving mouth closed, Sherman rose from his seat.

"One more date Vert, that's it. I'm going home, Spinner you can ride with that Royal Ass." The team sat speechless while Sherman left the

diner. They stayed silent for a long time trying to figure out what was going on and how they could help. Sad thing was they all realized it was

their help in the first place that caused these issues.

Back at the garage Nebula laid curled up in the corner of the couch reading a book. There was something about actual paper in her hands

that felt calming. She jumped a mile when she heard the bay doors open, she hadn't expected the team back for at least a few hours. She

rubbed her neck, her eyes meeting Shermans as he came around the corner.

"I didn't expect you to be here, I'll ummm.." Sherman went to turn and leave. Nebulas heart raced, silently begging him not to.

"No, stay, I didn't think anybody would be here either. I never actually went anyplace." She offered a small smile and Sherman felt a

tension he didn't realize he had leave his bones. Something about hearing Nebula say she hadn't left, hadn't met somebody else made him feel

better and less hollow. Slowly he walked to sit next to the Drolic on the couch. He leaned so his elbows rested on his knees, watching Nebula

as she tucked her booted legs in tighter beneath her body. She was so sexy, perfect, gorgeous, everything to him. He found himself staring at

her uncovered thighs thinking about the zoo, how soft they had felt beneath his hands. He adjusted himself trying to cover himself from

Nebulas eyes, the last thing he needed was this moment being ruined by his want.

"So, how was the diner?" Sherman shrugged at the question, how was he supposed to answer, that it was fun, that Stanford wanted to hit

on chicks, and Vert was going to set him up on another date.

"Same old, same old" Nebula nodded in agreement, shivering slightly. She turned so she was facing Sherman, her hair falling from where it

was held in place with a tie. Things were all so wrong, she wanted to be in Shermans arms curled up, with much less clothing between them.

Her heart stopped, she knew about human relationships, sleeping together was not by many humans considered a major point, in her species

it mattered greatly, especially when the lover was not Drolic. Intimacy held certain concerns for her people, pregnancy was a different matter

as a Drolic when it was with another species. She didn't know if she could handle Sherman throwing her to the side, she didn't think that would

happen again, but it had once already. She bit her lip, watching as something in Shermans eyes grew darker. She had played the same game

he had, teasing him the way he teased her. She stood closer to Sanford while dancing and held tighter to Zoom then needed, laughed a bit

louder, pretended to enjoy herself a bit more. If Sherman had really been paying attention rather than just getting more angry, he would've

realized most of these things occurred after he flirted with Grace, or after he came back from a date, that he had normally been set up on by

Vert. Finally Nebula spoke breaking the tense silence.

"I miss you" that was all it took, Shermans eyes caught hers and he leaned in, dragging her across the couch, pulling her close.

"I've missed you too, I kept wanting things to go back to at least how they were before. But I just couldn't get close to you. There are so

many reason we can't be together." Nebula began to pull away as his thought finished, but he held her and kissed her forcefully. He wanted

her, he had to have her, she was his. He didn't know where these overly possessive feelings where coming from.

"Its killed me to see you with Stanford and Zoom, I couldn't stand to think of them touching you, and seeing it, I can't even explain how

much I…"

"There was nothing going on, you were the one leaving to go on dates with other females, Sage and Agura both assured me they were

much less attractive but still, how do I know you would not mate with them? Would not chose to keep them as your…" Sherman pushed Nebula

slightly away, holding her arms his face broke, was that really what Nebula felt like, thought, that he was out screwing around. He suddenly

felt like a man cheating on his wife, it made him feel sick to his stomach. He kissed her with all his will, needing to show her, she was it.

"Never, never, never, you are it, it doesn't matter if we are together or not you're here." He held the females hand to his heart, it was

beating wildly. He kissed her again, silencing her from responding. He couldn't handle hearing it. He lifted her in his arms and pushed her

towards the bedrooms, forcing her to walk backwards. He needed to fix this, he needed her to understand, she was his and he was hers. It

was animalistic and not normal for Sherman, but he felt possessive of the Drolic, he felt she had to understand how much she meant. Nebula

didn't fight Sherman's advances, it was normal in her culture for the male to act possessive, claiming his female. She knew it wasn't normal for

humans, but she went with it, she hoped in the morning she would not regret it. She gasped as he lifted her to straddle him, making moving

much quicker. Her body trembled knowing what was coming, she felt like she should tell Sherman one very important thing, but she didn't want

him to stop, she couldn't imagine life without him and the one thing she wanted to say she wouldn't let ruin this chance to have him. She didn't

care if it was just for tonight, she wouldn't ruin it.

Sherman laid in his bed, Nebula tucked tightly at his side, his arm surrounded her holding her close, keeping her safe. He had no idea how

they ended up like this, at the start of the night he was agreeing to a blind date with a friend of Verts to get the beauty beside him off his

mind. Now he was shocked, he kept running things threw his head trying to figure out what he had just done. Of course he knew exactly WHAT

he had just done, it wasn't his first time doing it. Thing that got him was, he was pretty sure it was his lovers first time. The small noise of pain,

the traces of blood on the sheets it told him that Nebula was a virgin. Thing he couldn't figure out was if she truly was one or if it had to do

with her shape shifting abilities. In the same moment he didn't think he cared one way or the other, she was with him, she was his. He was

shaken out of his thoughts and comfortable position by the obvious sounds of the others returning. A pounding at his door told him it was time

to get up, he threw on a pair of sweat pants and opened it being sure to stand where Nebula still sound asleep would be kept very much from

view. It turned out to be Zoom.

"Hey man, we gotta jet Sage said there is a storm shock about to open. I gotta go find Nebula" The youngest member of the team turned

to walk away. Sherman couldn't think of a worse situation at that moment then Zoom realizing that Nebula wasn't in her room, or anyplace

besides his room.

"I'll let her know man, I just saw her go by here, plus I left my laptop on the couch." Zoom looked at Sherman like he had grown two heads.

Earlier in the evening the last thing Sherman would've wanted to do was see Nebula. Nobody had missed his reaction when the Drolic had left,

wearing nothing but that tight little gray sweater dress and knee high stiletto boots. Zoom looked up and down the hall, although he wanted

to argue with the Cortez brother something told him it would be better to just get back to others. Shrugging he turned and walked away.

Sherman closed his door and turned to face his bed, he didn't want to wake Nebula, she looked like an angel. A naked angel, but an angel

wrapped in his dark green sheets, creamy leg hanging over the side of the bed. It made his want to get back into bed and do the same things

that made them fall asleep to begin with. He rubbed his neck and walked towards the bed.

"Honey you need to wake up, we gotta go." His hand softly shook Nebula, she rolled grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"Sleep is good, we sleep." Sherman couldn't help but laugh at his female partner. As much as that sounded like a good plan he knew if they

didn't move it they would have some very unwelcome company any second.

"No we gotta go, Storm Shock opening, everybody is leaving" That got Nebulas attention, she flung up the sheet falling around her waist.

She glanced at Sherman, leaning down she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. Her hair was messy and even as she tried to pull

her fingers through it. She began to talk towards the door, but stopped turning around she smiled at the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

She crossed the room quickly leaning down and deeply kissing Sherman. Her hands ran through his hair, and over the scruff forming on his

face.

"Tell me we aren't done. Tell me this is not just well this.." Her voice was unsure and quiet.

"Of course not, there is no way this is over" Sherman ran his hand down Nebulas arm. She smiled, turned, and walked out of the room.


	5. Sweet Music

I own nothing, Please review, no bashing of the story. This chapter is shorter than the others, its more of an interlude that matter.

Sweet Music

The Team was shocked to say the least when 3 weeks later Sherman approached Nebula and Stanford on the dance floor of the diner. They all nearly fell over

then he asked to cut it. Nebula smiled at him, and began to walk away from both men.

"He's all yours Sherm." Shermans arm reached out grabbing Nebula around the waist and pulling her back against his chest, facing away from him.

"You don't get away that easy." He ran his hands down her arms and turned her around. Stanford stood alone, shocked, not sure exactly what had happened.

Over the last couple weeks there had been definite improvements in how Sherman and Nebula acted around each other. But this kind of interaction was not on

the menu of the normal.

"What are you doing? The other are going to get suspicious of our relationship Shem" Sherman smiled, and pulled her closer his face only inches from hers.

"They can figure out whatever they want, this is how we should be, not hiding like a couple of teenagers." He leaned down and kissed her in front of the whole

diner. He didn't let go even when he heard Spinner shout out something that was probably not appropriate.


	6. Intelligent Decisions

I own nothing, Please review, no bashing of the story. This is a very long chapter, I have gone over it the best I could, I already have the sequel flying around in my head. I know Zemerik acts completely out of character here, but its kinda important.

INTELLIGENT DECISIONS

The month following the diner had been good to the couple. The team accepted the relationship, although they didn't know to what lengths it

had already gone. The only request from Vert was they take it slow and not rush into anything. It was a hard month of fighting, but the team

had always prevailed. Nebula kept trying to decide when to tell Sherman more about her past, it would be difficult for him to understand and

Sage agreed holding it back at this time was the best idea possible.

Nebula laid in her bed, alone, it was cold not having Sherman to curl up with. His arms always around her, protecting her. They had continued

the physical part of their relationship but in secret, that generally meant not spending the night in Shermans room. The knock at her door

startled her. It was late, she stood and walked over, standing behind the door as she opened it. Sherman took a step inside and looked at his

lover. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, short hot pink boxers and a tight gray cami was all she wore. He could tell she didn't have a bra

on, and she was cold. He found himself giving her a smirk.

"I'm loanly, and figured the best company was the kind I could use like a teddy bear." Nebula smiled at his words.

"So I'm now equal to a stuffed animal?" Sherman put his arms around her pulling her close, capturing her lips with his.

" I need you to sleep, my bed is larger, let's take this down the hall." Nebula let herself be led out of her room.

"You need me to sleep, or you need me to do other things with." Her hand reached down to brush against Sherman. He took a quick breath,

and lifted his girlfriend up.

"I need you any way I can have you, sleeping, awake…" Nebula raised her eyebrows at the man carrying her. He rolled his eyes. "That was not

meant to sound like that, I don't care if I just hold you, I just need you with me."

Two months of secretly spending the night together, curled up in Sherman's warm bed led the larger of the Cortez brothers to one decision,

living without Nebula was not an option he was willing to consider. He felt like the drive and walk through the small mall over an hour away

from Handlers Corner had taken forever. Part of him was terrified beyond all measure while the other was excited to the same extent. Crossing

from the linoleum floor onto the sparkling wine colored carpet he stopped for a moment, Zoom ran right into his back nearly falling over.

"So dude, are you ummm, totally sure Spinner shouldn't be here with you for this deal?" Sherman threw a brotherly arm around the much

smaller Asian.

"Naw, he would be like a little kid running around looking at shiny things." Zoom nodded slowly and looked around. Both the men seemed

somewhat lost in the small store full of showcases. Sherman made his way over to one and looked down. They were approached by a sales

women, she looked at the young men carefully.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was overly nice, Zoom glanced up and smiled at her, he pointed at Sherman.

"I'm looking for a ring…" The women's face smiled softly, and she tilted her head.

"You mean THE ring?" Sherman nodded his agreement, and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what Nebula would like, or even much

about Drolic marriage traditions, for all he really knew a diamond could be like a break-up gift of some sort.

"Yeah, the ring of all rings…" The women asked a line of questions, Sherman was somewhat shocked when Zoom answered a couple of them.

"Dude, she's like my best friend, I wouldn't want you to screw up. After all that's why you brought me and not one of the others isn't it."

Sherman had no real way to argue with Zoom, he liked the kid and all, but most of his choosing to bring Zoom on this extremely important

'mission' was to have his help in determining what would be best for what he hope would be his future wife. The women pulled out a few rings

but nothing caught his eye, nothing Nebula would be overly excited to see. She wasn't plain by any means, but she wasn't overly fancy. She

was still a princess no matter what world they were in, after all as Spinner had pointed out. Even Leia was a Princess when there was no

Alderaan. Sherman found almost against his will restating his brothers point to Zoom, quietly so the sales women wouldn't hear. Zoom nodded

his understanding and agreement. Nebula at one time was very powerful, most likely rich, from what Sage had told them it sounded like the

Drolic had been used to the finer things in life, and frankly that was what Sherman wanted to give her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted

the perfect ring, large but not to large. It was big enough to stand out around other rings but not so much so it would scream snob or prissy. It

would fit just fine on Nebulas finger, he pointed it out to Zoom.

"That one right there." Zoom leaned in and looked at it smiling. It was perfect, it was everything Nebula was a little imperfect, standing out

amongst all the other rings it was near. Sherman pointed it out to the sales women who looked at him oddly.

"Are you sure that the one? I mean from what you've told me perhaps one of these solitaires would be better, they are very in style right now."

Sherman shook his head.

"Nope, the big guy is right that one is perfect for our Princess Leia." Sherman shot Zoom a thankful half smile as the sales women relented and

pulled the ring from the case. Sherman held it up, this was it this was everything he had ever dreamed of. A few babies, a house, a Doberman,

all after the war that was. This ring would be perfect…. All till the women asked one major question.

"What size does the lucky lady wear?" Sherman and Zoom both slapped themselves for that question, they had no idea. They estimated and

hoped they were correct, the saleswomen told them that it was common for the man to not know what size his lady wears in rings. They could

have it resized after he proposed, but Sherman knew that wouldn't do, once that ring was in place the entire multi verse would have to implode

for him to let it off Nebulas hand. She was beautiful and could have any man that she wanted, hell anything that she wanted. He wanted the

entire multi verse to know he had her, he loved her, and she loved him.

As the men headed out of the store Sherman tightly grasped the velvet box in his large hand, this was it. He hoped Nebula was happy, she

should be, they hadn't actually talked about getting married. But he knew family was important to Drolics, he knew they didn't take things such

as romantic relationship lightly. He had never asked about their first night, if he had been Nebulas first but he felt the chances were that he

was. At least that was what he felt, if nothing else he was the first human she had been with because logic would dictate should would return

to being a virgin after ever transformation from human and back. Yet while she was the tightest he'd ever had, she wasn't a virgin every time

they made love. Spinner would be shocked, but that was fine his older brother didn't get it and wasn't mature enough to get it hell. Hell it took

getting kidnapped by Zemerik to realize he needed to study the Busters systems. Getting into the Buster under the bright desert sun

everything seemed perfect. He still had no idea how exactly he would do it but it would be wonderful.

That night at the diner Sherman couldn't stop smiling at Nebula, the entire team watched him and only Zoom had a knowing smirk. Nebula

danced with Stanford, Shermans eyes following her every move. She was going to be his wife, there was a box next to his bed that would

make that happen. He wanted to ask her right when they got back, he wanted to ask her here at the diner, or in bed tonight. But he resisted

the feeling. She deserved the perfect proposal, he was only going to do this once and it had to be epic.

"Whats up with you lil' bro?" Spinners voice threw Sherman from his day dreaming, the larger of the Cortezs looked at the smaller.

"That's going to be your sister-in-law" It was stated as a matter of fact, it was simple, it was ture. Spinner looked at his younger brother, he

wondered for a moment if somebody had drugged him. Vert looked at the largest of them and smiled, reaching across the table he offered

Sherman his hand.

"So you to are going to get married?" Sherman grasped Verts hand and smiled at him.

"I haven't asked her yet, but" Zooms voice broke into the conversation.

"We went and bought the ring today." Zoom looked up at Shermans face, and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm excited." Sherman patted Zoom on the back and stood up from the booth, stretching slightly.

"Nobody can tell Nebula about this… hell Stanford shouldn't know he'll tell." The team raised there milkshakes in agreement as Sherman walked

to the dancing pair. The music changed slow and Stanford knew that was his motion to leave the beauty to her man.

"Your in a really good mood tonight" Nebulas voice was like music to Shermans ears, her body felt amazing pressed up against him. Nothing

would ruin this, this was perfect, this was what everything was supposed to be. He held her tightly and nuzzled her neck, war or no war, this

was what life was going to be.

"Yea, got some really important stuff that I'd been really meaning to do out of the way today. Just, ya know takes a lot of stress off my

shoulders." Nebula turned to face her boyfriend, her eyes were bright and happy. She leaned her head on his chest.

"The Buster must be very thankful for whatever work Zoom and you did on her today, you were going a long time." Sherman rubbed up and

down her arms and smiled laying his head on hers, yep perfect.

Laying in bed that night Sherman watched Nebula, her features where amazing, they were so relaxed when she slept. You couldn't tell of the

things she had gone threw in her life, of the current fight the Battle Force 5 were in. She wasn't official a team member, but nobody would ever

say Nebula wasn't fighting with them, as one of them. She had her own vehicle that had come with her when she arrived, Sage hadn't touched

it and it seemed to update itself. She fought as hard as the rest of them, she knew things that had on more than one occasion made her

indispensible to the team. His hand grazed her check and she rolled slightly.

"Marry Me? Be my wife? I love you." The words were said as a quiet whisper, but there meaning was clear he never wanted to be without the

Drolic next to him. Would they have children, he didn't even know if they could. If they could then he wanted to have them with Nebula, if they

didn't have kids his mother would be heartbroken. Sherman was pretty sure she had little if any hope that Spinner would have a family, at least

not anytime soon. Nebula turned slightly and snuggled in closer.

"Hmmm…."was his response. Sherman smiled and told himself that it was a yes, his eyes glanced at the box next to his bed. His arms tightened

around his lover, everything was great, not even a direct Vandel attack on Earth could ruin how he felt right then. His body began to respond

as Nebulas lips began to kiss along his neck, her arms coming up to massage his side. Yep, this was heaven, and nothing could change it.

Three weeks after buying the ring Sherman still hadn't found the exact right moment to propose to Nebula. The couple acted married, they did

everything together, planned everything together, and were rarely apart, they argued about stupid things but they never let those arguments

last long or mean much. When Sage called the team to tell them she found an approaching Storm Shock they showed up to the command

center together, Sherman walking right behind Nebula. The team smiled knowing smiles, they couldn't wait to actually find out how Sherman

ask the big question, they all assumed it would be a yes. They jumped into their cars and took off, having no idea what was ahead.

The battle zone was full of holes leading to different dimensions, different times. The team raced through it searching for the battle key which

kept moving. Zoom nearly flew into a hole, saved by Aguras quick thinking. It was only a matter of moments before the Sark showed up.

Swinging around Nebula flew towards where Sherman calculated the key would be, she went flying from her car as a new hole was created,

the ground of the battle zone flying everyplace. She hung onto the side, feeling the pull of the portal beneath her. Sherman saw what

happened and sped the Buster towards where she landed. Spinner was the first to notice a not so good thing.

"Hey, Little Bro… Zemerik is about to throw Nebula in" Spinners high pitched scream was loud and clear to his brother. Sherman slammed on

the gas trying to reach Nebula, his heart pounding. It was then that he caught sight of one of the oddest things he had ever seen in a battle

zone. Zemerik used his engery whip, but rather than sending Nebula flying to her doom, it wrapped around her waist, a flash and she was back

to her pure Drolic form, deep purple energy flew across the portal and back to safe ground. She landed on her side and the robot leaned down

to check on her. Sherman froze, the Buster came to a abrupt halt, throwing Spinner forward into his brothers chair, he glanced around it eyes

wide. Sherman thought his eyes had to be deceiving him, Spinner was even silent. They watched as Zemerik helped Nebula to stand, his arms

around her, lifting her, then stabilizing her. The two were speaking to each other, Nebula leaned on the Sark leader, her hand touching his

chest. Sherman wanted to vomit, something had to be wrong, the battle zone had to be playing a trick. He watched as his lover laughed, and

playfully hit one of their deadliest enemies, at least he had thought it was theirs, could it not be Nebulas. The robot seemed to take whatever

was said back as a joke. He watched as Nebula shape shifted into a hawk and flew off to her car, changing back into her human form. He

watched as Zemerik raised his hand in a final goodbye and turned to walk away once he saw Nebula was safely in her car. The Buster stayed

still, it watched as Nebula took off in another direction. When she requested new coordinates Sherman was unsure if he should give them to

her. He just sat there, Spinner staring at his brother, silent, not willing to be the one who got the backlash from this.

The last thing Nebula remembered thinking was 'fuck' as she flew through the air, her forearms trying to grab at the side of the hole. Her eyes

scanned the area, she was dead, this wasn't good. She heard the crunch of metal on the ground, she froze. It was then that she realized it

was Zemerik, she felt the cold harsh feeling of the whip around her mid section, she instinctively transformed to her pure form. The landing was

harder then she expected, but actions of the figure at her side surprised her even more. Zemerik leaned down, kneeing beside her, concern on

his metal face.

"Allow me to assist you, are you injured?" Zemeriks robotic voice asked softly. Nebula leaned into him, allowing his arms around her as she

fought to stand. She used Zemerik as a brace standing slowly.

"I'm pretty well banged up, but I don't know if it's from the fall or that damn whip." Zemerik laughed, Nebula had not changed in all the

thousands of years he had known her.

"Would you of rather I allow you to fall to your demise in that organic form?" She turned her head swatting his chest. Same old Zemerik that

was for sure.

"Why do you not like the form I have taken?" The robot cocked his head in response, moving to make sure Nebula was able to stand on her

own, prepared to catch her if she began to faultier.

"Your pure form is the most gorgeous I have ever seen, the organic form is pleasing, but not nearly as when you are in the form you belong in."

Nebula shook her head beginning to walk away from the Sark commander. Turning her head she smiled.

"I feel Organic happens to be very good for me" Zemerik rolled his eyes, "Well then, back to being enemies, hell bent on each other's

destruction." Her words were joking but serious, there would be no favor to call in from his actions. Zemerik watched as she shifted into a hawk

flying back across the hole. When she landed she changed back into the human form. Zemerik raised his hand in a farewell, he wished they had

more time to speak. He knew rescuing the Drolic was highly logical, should Krytus ever escape she would necessary to defeating him. Had she

not been there to help the first time around his rebellion would never have worked. Her company had been a pleasing change from the drab

Sark drones and Zugs well stupidity in general. She was everything one could want in a companion and at one time he would have called her a

friend rather than an ally. He knew she helped the Organics because of Sage, the blue sentient was after all her closest thing to family.

However after watching for several weeks, Zemerik could not help but notice how the annoying one called Spinner and his brother where never

far from her side. Something was going on, but he couldn't quite figure it out, Nebula was a loaner for the most part, but like everything that to

could change. Nebula nodded to Zemerik and climbed back into her vehicle, she didn't notice the Buster. Calling out to Sherman for new

coordinates and not receiving a response she grew worried and hurried to find her team.

Sherman turned to Spinner, his eyes were full of pain and anger. His mind was going so fast he could barely think. Spinner leaned back in his

chair, what he had just witnessed didn't make sense, he watched his brother start scanning the area.

"Tell nobody, I will do the telling I caused this issue got it big bro" Spinner thought for a moment, the team had to know after all one of the

members of their team had just had what looked like a very caring moment with the enemy, and not just any enemy Zemerik. Zemerik had no

feelings, he was all logic, but then again when he was held by Zemerik the Sark overlord hadn't killed him, and really wasn't that bad to be

around. Finally Spinner nodded to Sherman, whatever his brother felt was best, that's what they would do.

"I have a track on the key, Zoom I am sending you the coordinates." Spinner watched as Nebulas vehicle came flying around the corner behind

Zoom. Sherman turned the Buster and went after her.

"Lock onto Nebula just in case." Spinner knew what they had seen, but he couldn't fire on Nebula, what if it was a misunderstanding.

"NO" Sherman flung around and looked at his older brother, what was he doing. "We'll stay behind her but I am not locking onto her, when SHE

WILL KNOW THAT I DID." The shorter brother was sure Sherman mumbled something about Nebula not caring, but Spinner was not up to taking

the chance. The brothers then watched as Nebula took out four Sark before helping Zoom to grab the key. Vert ordered everybody home.

Sherman continued to ignore Nebula as she asked what was wrong, this could not turn out well.

Back at the Hub things were tense, Sherman got out of the Buster and marched away. Nebula raced after him only to be stopped by Spinner.

"He doesn't want to be around you right now robot lover" He was trying to be tough, to protect Sherman, he knew picking a fight with Nebula

wouldn't end in his favor. Spinner was expecting her to yell at him, to push him, but instead she nodded her eyes flashing something, was it

perhaps understanding. Spinner wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling his brother was about to make the biggest mistake of his

life. The tough act fell, Spinner had no idea what to do. His head was always a mess and right now it was the worst it had been in awhile. His

eyes followed the women who was suposed to be his sister as she walked away head down, she ignored the rest of the team. Vert quickly

approached Spinner, his eyes on the team leader. He knew he had promised his brother he wouldn't tell the team, but the face Vert was giving

him quickly made him realize keeping it from the team could hurt them worse.

"We all should go talk to Sherm." Spinner voice was squeaky and he wished his brother was there for him to hid behind. Vert looked at him, the

older Cortez seemed out of sorts. He looked down the hall where Sherman had all but run when they got back, then glanced where Nebula had

gone to most likely find Sage. He wondered what had happend, something wasn't right, one second the Buster was giving Nebula coordinates

the next they were acting like she didn't even exsist. His instincts told him something major had happend, what he wasn't sure. He looked at

Spinner and motioned to lead the way.

"Lead the way then Spin, lets find out whats bothering the big lug." The team walked down the hall, non of them sure what was going to

happen.

Nebula meanwhile walked over to Sage and motioned the blue Sentient out of the area, she wanted to get her friends advice before the team

was told what had happend. She knew why Zemerik had saved her life, she understood fully, infact there was a large part of her that would've

done exactly the same thing. It was logical they both survive, it was needed, it was like needing Sage. Zemerik didn't want to kill her but to

have her to control. It was hard to explain, they were all needed should HE ever come back.

"I was rescued by Zemerik, I fear the Buster saw everything. Zemerik was kind to me and I think that might have frightened the team. I feel I

would like you too explain why this occurred to Vert and the others. I will handle Sherman, although I fear it will not matter at this point." Sage

watched her friend, she looked upset but yet did not show it. Zemerik had at one time been close to the Drolic, it was required to defeat the

reds. To say they were friends was not at all a stretch, they were not more then friends, but they had been close. Fighting in mortal combat

against an ever more powerful enemy did that to creatures. Even Sage had at one time been thankful to Zemerik for her life. She didn't want to

think what the Battle Force 5 could be thinking right now if any one of them had seen Zemerik rescue Nebula. She would need to speak to the

team soon, the last thing they needed was the team turning on Nebula.


End file.
